


pull me closer

by WickedHeadache



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, I don't know, Season 3, Sharing a Bed, don't make me explain what it going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: “Something about today is getting under my skin,” Tina admitted. “Can you hold me?”
Relationships: Leslie Dean/Tina Minoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> some senior deanoru fluff (or angst, I don't even know) because my soul needs it.
> 
> this is placed somewhere in season 3, towards the finale, but don't ask me the context
> 
> enjoy!

Tina stood next to the bed, observing the sleeping woman in it. She hadn't dared to step further than 2ft away from the door. Leslie was a light sleeper, and she wasn't sure yet if she wanted to bother her with her silly worries. Not even Tina wanted to deal with them, why would Leslie?

Soon enough, as if feeling Tina's presence, Leslie snapped her head up. She seemed confused for a second, and then her gaze flicked to Tina's face. She immediately noticed the hesitancy in the woman's face, the tiredness in her stance, even with the lack of light in the room. She stared patiently, knowing not to ask too many questions when Tina was in this kind of mood.

Leslie knew how hard it was for her to show when something was troubling her. It made her uncomfortable to even imagine the possibility of putting her emotions out there for anyone who wasn't herself to judge. But Leslie could see now how tired she was. It made the temptation of asking her how she was hard to resist.

“I can't sleep.”

“What's the problem?” She said softly.

“Something about today is getting under my skin,” Tina admitted. She kept a few inches between herself and the bed Leslie was in. She wouldn't get closer unless she was certain she could. She paused before the words slipped through her lips. “Can you hold me?”

“Of course,” Leslie replied without hesitation. She moved the sheets to make room for Tina, and she slipped next to her, pressing her back against Leslie's chest. Leslie pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Tina's slim body. She felt Tina relaxing.

She still could sense Tina's loud thoughts, probably what wouldn't let her sleep. Leslie breathed in and out deeply to her ear. It had been awhile since they last were in bed like this, together, but Leslie couldn't very well comment on it without scaring Tina away. It felt good having her in her arms again. She had forgotten how small Tina was in comparison to herself, as she always appeared to be such a force to be reckoned with.

“What's gonna happen next?” Tina asked to her without turning around in the slightest.

“With what?”

“With Pride, when it's all over.”

“I suppose we'll drift apart, go back to our separate lives,” Leslie laughed to herself. “At least that's the direction everyone seems to be heading to.”

Tina exhaled. “It feels like it's already happened. I don't think I could just- leave it all behind.”

“Really?” Leslie lifted her eyebrows, and Tina turned her to see her from the corner of her eye. “I thought you'd be relieved.”

“I am,” she said. She kept quiet for a few seconds. “Those were fifteen years of our lives, Leslie. All wasted.” It came out as an angry whisper.

“I wouldn't say wasted. Hadn't Pride been made, we'd have no idea what to do now,” she reasoned, and let out a sigh that seemed to carry the weight of Earth. “Sometimes I feel the world is going to hell and we are the only people who can save it.”

Tina couldn't help the dry chuckle that escaped her. 

“Leslie, the world  _ is _ going to hell. Morgan working to bring us down along with it.  _ Especially  _ me.”

“You really need to start working on your people skills,” she tells her, holding back a laugh.

“My people skills are just fine, thank you very much.”

Leslie could sense her smiling to herself, even though she couldn't see her.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Leslie snuggled Tina slightly, resting her temple in the back of the black-haired head. Tina's hands had fallen over her own, and she was feeling her fidgeting with her ring. It brought an unwelcome feel of melancholy to her chest. She tried to push it away.

“What if we can't save them this time?” The question surged from her lips.

“What if we can, and the world is back to normal?” Tina retorted easily, and Leslie pondered on that query. Tina wasn't one for hope, although from her lips it sounded anything but hopeful.

“Huh, then what would we do?”

Tina turned around completely to face her. She smiled at her, eyes flicking across Leslie's freckled face.

“We'll think of something.” 

Her smile widened when Leslie looked at her with hopeful eyes. It's been awhile since she had had that look in her eyes. It was so unabashedly Leslie. She leaned down and pulled Leslie softly into a kiss. The woman sighed against her lips, as if she was allowing herself to finally breathe again, and she drifted back.

Tina rested her forehead on Leslie's chest. She was so tired that she could sleep for a hundred years. She felt Leslie dropping a kiss in her head and she knew that eventually she'd have to move away. It wasn't a comfortable position to sleep in, but Leslie didn't seem to care, and Tina was too exhausted to ponder much on it before she felt asleep. 

She had a long day of trying to take back her life waiting for her.


End file.
